


Get Out Lily!

by Horrible_Nathan



Category: Kindergarten (Video Game 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Gen, High School, Omorashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-10-01 17:07:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20345689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Horrible_Nathan/pseuds/Horrible_Nathan
Summary: Look this is omorashi, that silly little word there means PISS. Don't read this unless you're into that.





	Get Out Lily!

**Author's Note:**

> Look this is omorashi, that silly little word there means PISS. Don't read this unless you're into that.

Billy woke up to the sound of his blaring alarm 'is it 6am already?' He thought to himself as he planted his feet on the carpeted floor. He smoothed down his hair a little bit, still in his boxers he walked over to his closet. Billy swung the door open quick and stopped it before it hit his book shelf, he lifted his hand up and grabbed just a black hoodie and a pair of his new brown jeans.

He slipped the hooded sweatshirt over his head and stuck his arms through the holes. Patting the fabric down to make it flat. Then Billy sat down and pulled his tight jeans on, but when he bent down his abdomen pulsated and he realised he had to pee. 

Billy tiredly opened the paint chipped door to his room and slumped to the bathroom, still tired he tried to turn the knob yet it seemed to be locked from the inside. They didn't have another bathroom in his house so this could take forever, but he could only hope he didn't have an accident.

"Hey! Who's in there? Let me in I gotta pee!" He demanded in a frustrated tone. "You'll have to wait Bill, I'm taking a shower!" Lily's muffled voice exclaimed through the curtain and rushing waters. "Oh come on! " Billy pounded on the door and cursed through his teeth as he felt the hot liquid try and come out of his cock. "Can't you just unlock the door?"

"Nope! " She then opened the curtain so he could hear her better , "I might slip!"

Billy growled and bit his tongue, clenching his teeth he could only hope she's be out soon but it didn't look too good for his bladder. He set his arm over his swollen abdomen, feeling his desperation build, he whimpered and leaned against the door. "I have to go so bad...." 

His breathing became faster and his chest heaved, so much pressure was put on his tiny bladder. "Come on Lily," Billy said weakly, but she didn't hear him. He couldn't believe how long it was taking, even though his thoughts were almost silenced by his pain and fear of wetting. 'G-god damnitt..., " Billy muttered to himself, dropping to the floor, grabbing the outside of his jeans, squeezing onto his dick. Piss squirted and dripped out of the cracks of his fingers, covering the floor and leaking into the bathroom from under the crack in the door. 

His hot wet fingers then moved out of the way, letting it all finish releasing into a huge wet stain on the brown carpet. Billy cursed a bit more and then got up, wishing he had never peed all over his new jeans.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry my stories have been so short lately, I guess this note is for anyone who cares. I haven't been very motivated and the daily grind is wearing me down, I'll upload less but they will be the same length and quality, it will be like this until I find the motivation again!


End file.
